Repellent
by rules breakerr
Summary: Dimulai dari keanehan Wonwoo ketika didekati hantu hingga mengikuti kompetisi dance dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Dino. Ia bertemu Mingyu dan menceritakan kenapa dia berakhir di dunia dance, dan Mingyu sepertinya tidak percaya. warning! BL Pair meanie soonhoon slight!Wonsoon
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Meanie_

 _Side pasangan: Soonhoon_

 _Penulis: breakerr_

.

.

.

.

.

Kebanyakan orang pasti mengerti apa itu indra ke enam. Melihat hantu, berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus, di tampaki arwah gentayangan. Dan Wonwoo adalah satu di antara orang yang punya indra ke enam. Ia termasuk yang mana? Semuanya. Ia menyadarinya saat ia di sekolah menengah pertama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan wajah datar mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghindari hal tersebut dengan cara yang aneh.

"Ya, Wonwoo-ya! Ngapain menari-nari di tengah kelas? Sekarang bukan pelajaran seni tari."

Wonwoo, yang sudah tau apa itu definisi hantu hanya diam. Ia kemudian tersenyum konyol. "Ah, hanya ingin menari saja."

Sejak saat itu pula Wonwoo dimasukkan ke kelas _dance_ oleh Soonyoung, teman sekelasnya yang hobi sekali menari. Wonwoo meringis tragis ketika ia ditarik paksa memasuki kelas _dance_ yang sebetulnya bukan keahliannya. Tetapi kekekeuhan Soonyoung rupanya membuatnya risih sehingga ia iya-iya saja.

Siapa yang menyangka karena kejadian itu Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menjadi sahabat dekat. Wonwoo bahkan menceritakan alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba menari di kelas dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung melongo. Wonwoo pertama berpikir jika Soonyoung tidak akan percaya, namun pemuda itu malah antusias dengan keanehannya. Akhirnya setidaknya ada satu orang yang akan maklum jika dia menari tiba-tiba di tengah khalayak umum.

Saat menginjak sekolah menengah atas, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memutuskan untuk satu sekolah. Dengan alasan tidak masuk akal Soonyoung yang katanya tidak akan bisa hidup tenang dari hantu-hantu jika Wonwoo tidak di sampingnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo iya-iya saja.

"Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke pintu kelas. Soonyoung sedikit berlari bersemangat dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Kursi di samping Wonwoo, kursi Soonyoung sendiri, ia tarik dan segera menjatuhkan tas beratnya disana. "Ini," ia menyerahkan kertas itu di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Kompetisi _dance_?"

Telunjuk Soonyoung menggaris bawahi suatu kata. "Pemenangnya akan dapat _free pass_ di fakultas seni SNU, Woo! Ayo ikut denganku, persyaratannya harus lebih dari dua orang. Ya, Wonwoo, ya? Kau tau sendiri kan ini fakultas impianku."

"Lebih dari dua orang?" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Lalu sisanya siapa?"

Senyum terpatri di wajahnya membuat matanya semakin hilang. "Dino dan Jihoon."

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. " _Perfect team._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo semua. Jujur aku masih baru di dunia begini, sering sih baca ff, sering juga buat, tapi banyak yang di post soalnya lagi webe tengah jalan. Jadi ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn. Maafkan kalo ada salah kata huhu btw ini masih prolog, ada yang mau lihat terusannya kah? Moga aja ada yah haha. Minta review, saran, dan kritik yaa. Oh iya, maaf kalo Bahasa aku agak baku gitu, entahlah nggak bisa kalo pake Bahasa santai, nanti malah jadinya nggak nge feel… eh gini pun nggak nge feel ya udah segini dulu cuap cuap aku, mohon review yaa._


	2. ONE

**_Pairing: Meanie_**

 ** _Side pair: Soonhoon ; WonSoon/SoonWon  
_**

 ** _Penulis: breakerr_**

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo akhirnya menyetujui untuk ikut kompetisi _dance_ dengan Soonyoung. Siapa juga yang tidak mau jika se tim berisi Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Dino. Meskipun Dino lebih muda dari mereka semua, kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bahkan Wonwoo dan Jihoon kalah.

Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menang. Banyak kemungkinan. Ya, meskipun hanya juara 2 atau tiga, setidaknya mereka bisa dapat _free pass_ ke SNU. Jadi kalau Wonwoo tidak masuk ke fakultas sastra, ia masih punya tiket ke fakultas seni di SNU.

"Wonwoo," Wonwoo hanya bergumam dan tidak beralih dari layar laptop Soonyoung. "Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tapi, di bagian ini kurang kuat Soon. Coba gerakan lain atau tambah beberapa gerakan cepat."

Kepala Soonyoung mengangguk. "Akan aku diskukan nanti dengan Jihoon dan Dino."

"Kau tidak mau mendiskusikannya denganku?" Bahu Soonyoung menjadi korban keganasan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau mau dekat-dekat denganku terus ya?" Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Wonwoo. Mengabaikan bahunya yang sedikit nyeri karena bagaimanapun tenaga Wonwoo itu tenaga laki-laki.

Hembusan napas kasar terdengar Soonyoung. "Satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan sekarang satu apartemen denganmu. Aku bosan, Soon."

Sepertinya Wonwoo belum bercerita tentang ini. Yap, mereka satu apartemen semenjak menginjak SHS. Kenapa? Karena mereka perhitungan dengan uang juga. Irit. Dan lagi mereka sekarang sedang menempuh sekolah di luar kota.

"Bilang saja kalau senang, jangan tsundere gitu. Gemas kan jadinya."

Wonwoo tidak membalas, ia malah melompat dan berlarian di kamar mereka. Ya, mereka satu kamar karena hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen sederhana mereka.

"Wonwoo-"

"Ayo pindah ke ruang tengah, Soon."

Tanpa persiapan apa-apa Soonyoung sedikit tersandung ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba menariknya. Soonyoung menarik lagi tangan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo bertanya kenapa.

"Laptop."

Anggukan paham menjadi jawaban Wonwoo yang segera menjinjing laptop yang berada di belakang Soonyoung dan meninggalkan kamar. Soonyoung mengerjap matanya heran. Tapi- biarlah.

"Sekarang rupanya seperti apa lagi?" Soonyoung memecah pembicaraan begitu mereka berada di ruang tengah dengan tangan Wonwoo yang masih menggandeng tangan Soonyoung.

"Dia tampan."

"Ha? Lalu kenapa kau menghindar begitu?" Karena yang Soonyoung tau, Wonwoo selama ini menceritakan alasannya menari -menghindar dari hantu- karena mereka yang menakutkan. Entah karena kepalanya tertancap pisau, matanya keluar, darah dimana-mana. Tidak pernah Soonyoung mendengar hantu yang tampan.

"Karena dia bukan tipeku."

Soonyoung _sweatdrop._

"Kalau dia tertarik padaku, bagaimana? Kau rela melepaskanku demi seonggok hantu?"

Soonyoung menggeleng dan menarik lengan Wonwoo posesif. "Tidak, nanti yang jadi pengusir hantuku siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku bukan pengusir hantu!" tangan Wonwoo yang bebas menggetok kepala Soonyoung sedikit keras supaya lelaki yang sedang memeluk lengannya itu sedikit paham.

Soonyoung meringis pelan. Ia jadi teringat hari dimana Wonwoo menceritakan alasan dibalik ia menari saat sekolah menengah dulu.

" _Tolong jangan seret aku ke kelas menarimu! Aku tidak sengaja menari begitu!" lelaki emo menatap tajam pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam lelaki sipit di depannya._

" _Kalau tidak sengaja berarti kau benar-benar punya bakat, Woo" Soonyoung, lelaki sipit tersebut masih bersikukuh untuk memasukkan Wonwoo ke kelas menarinya. Lagian mereka juga kekurangan anggota. Alibi sih sebenarnya saat Soonyoung berkata Wonwoo punya bakat. Tapi setidaknya tarian -acara menghindari hantu- Wonwoo tidak buruk-buruk amat._

 _Tangan Wonwoo mencoba melepas dari tangan Soonyoung. Berasa sia-sia, akhirnya ia berhenti berjalan meskipun ia agak tersandung karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti sendiri._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Helaan napas berat terdengar dari lawan bicara. "Biar aku jelaskan. Dengarkan."_

 _Soonyoung hanya manggut-manggut tak sabar._

" _Aku tidak bisa menari. Itu tadi murni refleks karena-"_

" _Karena?"_

" _-karena aku menghindari hantu…?" lanjutnya ragu._

 _Sepasang mata Soonyoung menatapnya tak mengerti. "Dan kau menari untuk menghindari? Bukannya hantu bisa menembus manusia?"_

" _Astaga, jika kau tau rupa mereka pasti kau juga akan sama sepertiku. Wajahnya yang tinggal separuh, matanya yang keluar, tangannya bunting dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Argh…" Wonwoo menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri ketika mengingat hantu-hantu yang mencoba mendekatinya._

 _Sebenarnya Soonyoung penasaran, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan acara menggeret Wonwoo ke kelas menarinya sebelum Wonwoo sadar kembali._

Yah, dan sekarang tarian Wonwoo bahkan amat sangat terangat lebih baik daripada pertama kali mereka bertemu. Soonyoung tertawa kecil di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini akan sempurna jika gerakan ini begini,"

Soonyoung akhirnya mengajak semua anggotanya berkumpul untuk membahas lomba. Padahal biasanya Jihoon hanya iya-iya saja ketika semua memberikan idenya, namun kali ini beda. Ia bahkan merevisi beberapa gerakan di video Soonyoung yang tadi ia perlihatkan pada Wonwoo. Sepertinya semua orang berambisi untuk menang kali ini mengingat hadiahnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Latihan mereka cukup panjang untuk hari ini mengingat hari ini adalah sabtu dan semua orang tidak punya kelas. Soonyoung menargetkan enam jam latihan, tapi sepertinya mereka akan bertahan disana selama sepuluh jam jika saja mereka tidak butuh makanan. Dino membawa beberapa makanan ringan tadi. Tetapi sudah kandas karena mereka semua kelaparan.

"Aku akan beli makanan."

Semua orang beralih menatap Jihoon.

"Delivery saja, Hoon." Suara Soonyoung.

Dan berakhir dengan keributan kecil mereka. Wonwoo dan Dino saling menatap dan menghela napas kecil. Kemudian Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca besar di ruangan itu sehingga ia dapat melihat Soonyoung yang sedang mencubiti pipi Jihoon dan Jihoon yang menendang brutal Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum maklum.

"Soon,"

Soonyoung dan Jihoon menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Wonwoo. Soonyoung melihat mata Wonwoo yang menatap jam dinding. Soonyoung peka. "Sudah mau pulang, Woo?"

Wonwoo nyengir. "Aku lupa ada tugas dari Mr. Park dan _deadline_ nya Senin."

Semua orang berkumpul dan me _review_ sedikit dari kegiatan mereka hari ini, melupakan perut mereka yang kealaparan karena tidak jadi _delivery_.

"SVT SVT YOO!" dan mengakhiri hari ini dengan seruan mereka.

Soonyoung pamit lebih dulu dengan Wonwoo karena ia tidak ingin Wonwoo diculik di tengah jalan dan sukses mendapat pukulan di lengannya. Dino menyusul setelah mereka dan Jihoon masih berdalih membereskan tempat tersebut.

Ketika mereka menjauh, Jihoon menatap sepasang lelaki dengan senyuman maklum dan menghela napas pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maafkan aku update nya kelamaan yaa. Aku nggak nyangka ternyata akum akin sibuk. Aku kira nggak bakal sesibuk ini. Udah kelas 12 sih (':**

 **Ada yang inget nggak ya sama ff ini wkwk kayaknya nggak/?**  
 **Tapi kalo ada yang baca tolong review ya, kritik dan saran juga**

 **Mingyu disini belum tampak, mungkin di chapter depan mulai disinggung. Mungkin. Atau nggak chapter 3.**

 **Dan gara-gara nulis ff ini aku jadi suka wonsoon/soonwon beneran. Aku lebih suka crack pair sebenernya.**

 **wonuumingyu : makasih udah nunggu huhu maaf lama yaa**

 **xingliexia : anggep aja mereka seke ya, soalnya aku juga bingung yang seme uke itu siapa hahaha ini udah panjang belum? Chapter depan insyaallah lebih panjang soalnya ini bikinnya ngebut. Wonu Cuma ngehindarin kok, bukan berarti hantunya langsung ilang. Udah aku ceritain disini ya. Makasih udah baca!**

 **gxbyfxckasdf : namamu sulit sekali diketik ;-; ini sudah lanjut yaa makasih udah nunggu**

 **melanisaturlina : bukaan, ini wonsoon/soonwon, aku nggak kepikiran buat pair wonhoon soalnya**


End file.
